Escape - remix
by schmalityfun
Summary: You may have read the beginning of this story over the winter break last year. I promised to clean up the rough editing before putting it back up... but instead, it turned into a remix. Still draft quality, but I just couldn't resist. Begins in Tehran, but diverges from there. Oh, and there is a plot, so be patient xoxxo
1. Chapter 1

"Jaz, don't fight. McG, get up here." Amir's voice rolled low and certain over the com link as he flew up the stairs. Jaz fought to obey while every instinct promised regret if she complied. Startled, she heard his voice again. This time not in her ear, but from down the hall shouting in Arabic that he'd found her as McG exited the stairway door.

An enraged Amir stomped toward the hotel guards spewing curses at Jaz. He broke the tirade and fiercely motioned McG to take her even while he thanked the soldiers in smooth Persian. Recognition broke through her confusion as Jaz began to cry and beg for his forgiveness. McG wrestled her from the men just as Amir struck her face, knocking her to the floor. She forced herself to remain face down, shakily covering her head and neck, begging for her life. McG used his own angry disapproval to their advantage. He snatched Jaz to her feet, pulling her protectively close as Amir nodded to the guards, unconcerned with their suspicion, and turned to leave.

The man closest to Amir reached out his hand to stop them. He spoke graciously but demanded the girl stay. Amir spat that Jaz was his wife as he stepped backward, jerking himself away from the man while accusing her of sneaking out to an affair. McG matched the movement, pulling Jaz with him, and the group inched closer to the stairs. Countering that a woman matching Jaz's description just murdered an important official upstairs, the man matched Amir's step effectively narrowing the gap.

Undeterred, Amir glared at Jaz and icily asked the guard to confirm his wife was a spy. When the man offered no reply, Amir motioned to McG and defiantly walked toward the stairs demanding he be allowed to publicly turn her over to a commanding officer himself.

Leaving the guard on his radio, Amir whispered, "Okay Top, be ready. Moving to the lobby." McG drug a visibly frightened Jaz behind Amir until he approached an officer near the front door.

The team heard Hossein caution the security chief was heading back to the lobby when McG and Jaz saw Preach drive past the front entrance. They suddenly blitzed through the front door catching the attention of everyone in the room. Amir let the crowd of soldiers carry him out of the hotel. Safely concealed by the commotion, he rounded the street corner and ran hard to reach the car.

Dalton's eyes widened as Jaz slid across the back seat to the window. "What happened?" He barked as McG slid close to Jaz making room for Amir. "Amir hit her," the medic answered reaching for his pack.

"Amir what?! Dalton bellowed trying to turn around as the last man slid into the car.

"I hit her," Amir answered, his voice laced with concern, "harder than I wanted to. Jaz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She answered.

"You knocked the shit out of her, man", McG complained digging through his bag and pulling out an instant cold pack.

"I said I'm fine." Jaz insisted, "Top, how are we getting out of here?"

"Working on it."

Amir clasped his hands behind his neck and looked at the floor in response to the evident annoyance in the team leader's voice.

"Here, let me see it," McG's tone turned tender as he broke open the compress.

"It's not that bad." Jaz turned her cheek away, but not before Preach saw fear overtake her mouthy bravado in the mirror.

"Jaz, let him check it." Dalton ground out louder than necessary eliciting a raised eyebrow from Preach.

Jaz silently turned her head so McG could prod the quickly darkening bruise with his fingertips. Her eyes pleading for mercy, Joe shifted so that no one could see her melt into his palm as he tilted her head and carefully watched her eyes for pain.

"Doesn't feel like it's broken but it's hard to tell with all the swelling. Keep this on it," he directed. "Top, she needs an x-ray."

Preach watched the stare down between Jaz and McG in the mirror before glancing sideways at the way Dalton's fists clinched in his lap while He listened to instructions from DC. Preach casually turned left as instructed and looked back to see Amir holding his jaw tight and his gaze steady.


	2. Chapter 2

Dalton couldn't keep his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds at a time. Campbell had his full attention and yet he still kept glancing back to be sure she was still there. Jaz sat packed and ready. The warming ice pack lay in her lap while she stared forward motionless. He was concerned. But right now they had to get out of the country. He didn't get her out of the hotel, but he could at least get her home.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. They were not going to let her go if I didn't convince them." Amir quietly asserted.

"You got her out, right," McG responded obscurely while pulling his bag over his shoulder. "It was just hard to watch."

Preach noticed Amir's shoulders slump as he doubled down on his packing. Aware of the intrusion, the intelligence officer zipped the bag closed and made eye contact. "Do you think I made a bad call?"

Preach considered the ever darkening bruise that now covered most of the right side of Jaz's face. "I think she's alive and she's here because you're quick on your feet."

"Okay everybody, listen up." Dalton called to the room.

"Preach, your cover is still intact so stick with the original plan. McG, you're with me. Amir, you and Jaz, will catch a bus here," he pointed to the map. "A car will meet you tomorrow morning in Tabriz and drive you over the border here."

"A bus? Seriously? We were seen together." Jaz spoke up from across the room. "Why can't they just drive us the whole way?"

"We created a lot of trouble for people today. This is what we've got so make it work." His tone cut razor sharp. He saw the burn in her eyes for just a second before that familiar challenging stare returned. His heart sank. She could be so obstinate. He knew she was scared. He preferred a gentle touch but so often she chose to find assurance in the sting of confrontation.

McGuire knelt in front of his patient, took the warm ice pack from her lap and broke open a new one. "Hey, if you can run your mouth like that, nothing's broken." He paused hoping she would crack a smile or at least roll her eyes. She just looked at him. "You know, you and Top," he shook his head and sat up on his heels, "You're both a pain in the ass when you're hurt." Awkward fingers brushed away loose hair from her cheek, "Stay low and be careful okay?" Jaz squeezed his hand and nodded.

Dalton waited impatiently for the conversation to finish. He was running out of time. As soon as Jaz was alone, he all but jumped into the seat next to her. "You leaving me for McG?"

"I hurt your feelings and you got an annulment. Remember?"

"Yeah, never thought of myself as the jealous type." She cut her eyes at him and couldn't help but laugh.

His heart beat faster. "Are you good with Amir?"

"Amir saved my life. It's the bus I'm not okay with."

"I don't like it either. I'm sorry." Jaz thought she heard his voice crack. But when she turned to tease him about it, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jaz we look as awkward as we feel. You need to lean against me or something." He spoke to her in French.

She argued, "The law.." but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Look around." He spoke low and hushed, "If we act traditional they are going to think someone is watching us. What should I do?"

"Kiss me," Jaz turned from the window as Amir gently leaned in to softly brush his lips against the wound he inflicted just a few hours before. "I'm so sorry" she felt him whisper against her cheek.

"They'll just think I'm uncomfortable because you beat me." He flinched at her words but she couldn't stop them.

"I deserved that." Jaz fell into silent disagreement. Her eyes unobtrusively roamed the bus as the sunlight faded looking for any sign of offense to the kiss. She was hungry. Her face hurt like hell. She randomly caught her tongue checking for loose teeth. But Amir was right. Some couples held to traditional rules, but most were somewhat lax. Given Amir's age, the more light physical contact they shared, the more likely people were to discreetly look away. She leaned against him, allowing her head to rest against his neck. It wasn't comfortable, but Amir resolved to suffer in silence. It felt inappropriate to ask her for anything more than she'd already given.

Every few hours the bus stopped and the crowd shifted. Amir and Jaz cautiously observed while avoiding eye contact with the passengers. They slept in shifts and rode quietly, each exhausted from the day's events and apprehensive of what the night may hold.

Dalton couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her through the glass. Panic stricken eyes begging him to be there, but he wasn't. They had her. And there was nothing he could do. So he lay in the dark, curled up beneath the floor boards that hid them from security checks, pretending tonight was no different than any other.

"You awake?" McG asked.

"No"

"Why do you think he hit her so hard?"

"He probably felt he had to."

"If he'd broken bones, they would have put metal plates in her face. That is not cool."

Dalton didn't want to think about that. "Is there something going on between you and Jaz that you're not telling me?" He hoped the stern tone would steer the conversation elsewhere, maybe even shut it down entirely if he was lucky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He felt the other man lean forward behind him.

Dalton shifted uncomfortably in the cramped space before giving up and rolling onto his back. He regretted the heavy sigh, but did nothing to silence it. "Nothing. Forget it."

McG didn't bring it up again. The truck bumped along for miles in silence.

In the darkness, Adam felt Joe's arm cross his chest. His eyes closed as his face fell toward the comforting weight of Joe's body next to him. His chin tilted upward as Joe's mouth found his. Adam's lips parted and the kiss deepened until the truck and the road melted away.

"Better?" McG asked without pulling away.

Tears slid from Dalton's eyes, soaking the calloused fingers gently moving against his skin and through his hair. "I froze."

Joe brought his lips to Adam's closed eyes, "We all did."

McG pulled away as Dalton's expression changed, "Amir didn't."

Jaz relaxed once they made it to the car and began sliding west through the early morning darkness.

"I just wanted to get you out of there."

After all the hours they spent on the cramped bus, it seemed strange to hear Amir's voice from so far away. She knew he was watching her from across the backseat, waiting for some gesture of absolution for rescuing her from the hotel. She thought about Dalton. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. She'd never seen him so helpless.

"Jaz," Amir insisted. She turned to see his eyes wide in the moonlight, "Jaz, there's a checkpoint."

Her stomach dropped. There could be pictures from the hotel. Amir asked the driver how far they were from the border. Too far.

"How many?" She despised the fear in her voice.

"I can't tell. At least two," he twisted around and yanked hard on the seat.

"They will check the trunk."

But Amir was half through the opening with a flashlight in his mouth, pounding on the floor. He slid back into the cab and knocked the seat back into place with his shoulder. "There's no false floor," he huffed in disbelief.

Jaz was already prepping to fight her way out. She checked her weapons, "Roll the windows down and unlock the doors. I am not dying today."

He complied with a grateful grin, before the stoic mask of inconvenienced displeasure fell into place.

Flashlight beams bounced around the interior of the truck for the third time that night. Dalton and McG waited in silence as boots stomped against the deck. The two men exhaled in unison as the doors slammed shut and truck heaved itself forward once again.

Dalton left his gun across his chest and ran a hand down his face. The stress and inactivity were killing him. He felt McG shift restlessly.

They were looking for a petty thief. Amir shook his head at their incredible luck. "Can you believe that?" He asked Jaz with a chuckle.

She smiled, "You've got skills, Amir. Nothing else to say."

His blush was evident even in the dark. "Does this mean you forgive me?" His confidence returned alongside her smile.

"For what? You saved my ass yesterday. I should be the one apologizing." Jaz returned her eyes to the window.

"I thought that's what it meant to be on a team." Amir chose his words carefully. "They force you to play well with others."

Jaz caught the reference and refused to respond.

"I get it. I'm not Top. So my opinion doesn't matter much," Amir continued. "You two never fail. You fight a lot," he conceded, "But you never fail. I can't imagine what yesterday must have been like for you. That's the only reason I keep apologizing. I'm worried you hate me for making you wear it. And I just didn't know what else to do." He looked away to give her privacy to feel the truth of his apology.

The car pulled to a stop, and the driver pointed to an obscure trail leading toward the border. Jaz hesitated. She felt like she needed to say something but couldn't bring herself to speak the words. Amir moved toward the door, when her hand on his back stopped him. "Thank you." Her voice felt thick and heavy but she was glad she said it.

Amir turned as Jaz eased the door closed and looked around. He joined her outside and they disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

McG kept his distance. They all knew Top stressed out when things didn't go as planned, but at this point he should be getting over it. Any time now, when Jaz and Amir climbed through that fence, this hell ended. But the team leader seemed to grow darker as the sky brightened.

Dalton's stomach twisted harder with each passing minute. He sipped water from his canteen willing himself not to vomit. Where was she?

Amir was sure Jaz slowed intentionally when they saw the fence. "You okay?" He asked hesitantly, expecting her to bite out, _I'm fine_.

"I feel like I can't breathe." The look in her eyes told him the vulnerability surprised herself, but she pushed on. "I can't stand the thought of facing him but all I want is to..." she broke off abruptly. "Be home." She met his eyes trying to read what he heard.

Amir refused to show his cards. "That's crazy, Jaz. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the opening.

Dalton lowered the scope slowly. What the hell were they talking about and why does he have her hand? He blinked several times consecutively, trying to think rationally. McG stepped up on the running board of the truck. "Is that them?"

"Yeah," Top's voice felt weak. The commander cleared his throat and put away the spotter.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" McG jumped in the truck, refusing to extinguish his grin.

They wouldn't look at each other. The tension nearly suffocated McG and Amir on the ride to the airstrip. No sooner than Dalton brought the truck to a stop, both men were out grabbing gear and asking which plane.

Top shelved his pride and watched her in the rear view mirror. He intended to say something reassuring, to let her know he had things back in control and everything was going to be okay. But the bruise distracted him. Her beauty still took his breath away. The tragedy painted across her cheek made the smoldering fire in her eyes burn deeper, more mesmerizing. She never met his gaze. She sat quietly for a few seconds, then determinedly left to go change.

She was almost there, he reassured himself as he helped load the Cessna on loan from a local NGO that would get them to Ankara. From Ankara they were back on track as if everything had gone according to plan. He could relax. Maybe have a drink. Probably not. But soon this would all be over.

Jaz stared at her reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror. The kaleidoscope of emotions made her dizzy. Every time she tried to focus on one, tried to understand and conquer it, the whole board would shift leaving her perpetually off balance. She decided to forgo makeup and turned her back on the mirror.

Preach thanked Amir for the protein bar, and glanced at Jaz and McG before turning back to the instrument panel. He squeezed Dalton's shoulder and rubbed reassuringly across his neck. Amir watched Joe grab Jaz by her hips and pull her in so close her legs folded up into his lap as they sat facing each other on the bench. McG felt Amir watching as he checked over Jaz meticulously. "Good news, buddy. She'll be ready to kick your ass again in no time." Amir smiled, and turned to the window. It was good news indeed.

Jaz let McGuire catch her eyes lingering over his face before dropping to his lips and following his arms to where his hands rested against her inner thigh. She slowly pulled her opposite leg upright and rested her chin on her knee, smiling as she felt him harden against the pressure. He leaned forward, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and whispered, "You need some sleep."

Jaz frowned and untangled herself, before leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes. Amir felt her head against his shoulder after a few minutes and turned nervously toward McG but the doc was already pulling a pillow from behind the seat. In one graceful motion he cradled Jaz down into Amir's lap with her head resting on the pillow. Amir's eyes went wide with awkward uncertainty.

"What's wrong Amir? Never had a pretty girl face down in your lap?" McG teased.

Preach craned his neck to look while Top's posture shot straight in the pilot's chair. Amir threw his hands up toward the cockpit, "She's not face down! She's on a pillow."

"Well then I guess you're forgiven," Preach laughed.

Amir shot McG a look and struggled with what to do with his hands. McGuire shook his head and lifted Jaz's feet over his legs. The girl shifted back against Amir and he froze, sure she would open her eyes and kill him. But she just mumbled something at McG while she twisted into a comfortable spot and fell back asleep. McG ran his hand over her legs and reassured her they were almost home.


	5. Chapter 5

The debriefing ran too long. As minutes stretched to hours, Preach watched Jaz return to that vacant stare. They waited together. Patricia held Dalton back. McG dozed against the painted concrete wall. Amir paced, lost in his own thoughts. But Jaz grew more impatient by the second. Preach couldn't let her spin out, not here, not while he was sure they were watching. He reached for her hand as she passed. She absently pulled away.

"Jaz," it was the tone he used with his daughters when a meltdown was imminent. Her breathing slowed, the fidgeting stopped. Her hand found his. Damn the cameras. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head before tousling her hair and pushing her gently away. She returned a grateful smile.

Adam stepped through the door and into the hall, making sure to close it behind him. McG was on his feet before the latch clicked. "Top, we good?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

McGuire cut his eyes over to Preach and shook his head. Preach nodded in agreement. There was nothing good in Dalton's answer other than they were free to go back to the hut.

McG's second pitch swung wide and missed. Amir tried to focus on the pin but he overshot. "You suck dude," McG chuckled as Amir jogged out to retrieve his shoes.

"You're just cocky because Jaz isn't here," he set the shoes on the table and grabbed his water bottle.

McG joined him, "No, for real, what's up with you? You haven't been able to score since we got back yesterday."

Amir drained the bottle, "I think Top's pissed at me." He sat on the picnic table facing the pits.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" McG wiped his face and neck with a towel.

"He didn't really. I'm just getting the vibe."

"He's not mad then," McG reassured, throwing the towel over his shoulder. "If he's mad, he says something. Believe me."

Amir turned up the empty bottle, shook it, then returned it to the table, disappointed.

"He's probably still just annoyed at how bad that last op went."

Amir shook his head, "Yeah, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact I hit his girl and then snuck out of the country with her like James Bond while he was stuck in the floor under a fruit box."

McG spit water on the ground laughing, "I don't know, man. Maybe you're right."

They walked inside together. Amir went for the frig but McG grabbed his shirt from the back of the couch. "Wait, you really think she's his girl?" He asked pulling it over his head.

"Maybe not like that," Amir answered. "He's just very protective of her so, yeah, in some way I think she is."

McG tilted his head acknowledging there may be some validity to Amir's observation.

"What do you think?" McG asked with a mischievous grin as Preach stood up from the table and washed his bowl in the sink.

"I think Jaz is our girl and we leave it at that." Zeke gave McGuire a knowing look and shook his head.

Jaz slammed through the door so hard it bounced back at her so she hit it again, "Bullshit!"

All three men in the kitchen reacted, as she stomped past, pausing long enough to turn back and yell, "I can take my own heat!" before disappearing into her room and slamming the door.

Dalton inspected the doorframe as he stepped through the opening. He tested the hinges and carefully closed it. Satisfied that the lock would hold, he walked to the kitchen.

Amir was hastily pulling ingredients from cabinets and the refrigerator. Preach put away his plate and quietly asked Amir if he had everything on hand. McG, stepping around Amir, pulled beer from the fridge and slid them across the table before unloading another case onto the shelf.

Dalton fell into a chair and cracked open the beer in front of him. McG pulled a chair close and joined him. Preach cautiously went outside to bring Amir the herbs he needed. McG looked to Amir for a lead but his back was turned. He returned his eyes to the table in front of him and noisily spun the bottle in his hands.

Jaz reappeared and dropped into the nearest open chair. She reached for a beer and then pulled her knees up against the table. "I broke my door."

Top sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before bringing the cold glass to rest against his forehead.

McGuire giggled. The sound made Dalton smile and bring the quickly warming bottle to his lips. Preach eased back inside, questioning Dalton as he passed on his way to the sink.

"Jaz broke her door," Top let his head fall back over his shoulder as he smiled at Preach.

"You going to show her where you hid the toolbox?" He laughed.

Jaz didn't hear him. At least not like he was in the same room. More like he was far away. The only thing she heard was her own ragged breath as she stared at Adam Dalton. The smile lit up his eyes and ran like warm honey over her soul. She felt suddenly overwhelmed with her own need for more. She tore her eyes away before the tears could surface, but not before she found McG in the same trap.

While he stared, his tongue flicked subconsciously over the rim of the bottle hovering at his mouth, before his lips closed around it. Jaz's cheeks flushed pink, as she watched the hunger in his eyes pool until he shifted slightly in the chair. Adam, feeling the heat, leveled his eyes on Joe. He tipped his beer and let the rim roll across his lower lip before swiping his tongue across the grooves to catch an errant drop of liquid.

Jaz blushed deeper, unable to stop the wicked smile from overtaking her. Joe caught her watching, and winked. Top saw it and turned on her.

She looked away, shaken by the intensity, and the buzz of conversation fell back into focus. Preach was telling Amir about the MP Jaz threw into a table. In an attempt to hide the evidence, she "fixed" it. The mangled, lopsided heap of wood still stood in the corner as a permanent reminder of her skills.

"Don't worry, Jaz. I'll fix your door." Amir offered, setting plates of food on the table.

McG smiled at Jaz, "Kiss ass."


	6. Chapter 6

Top rubbed his face hoping the shower would clear his head. He hadn't slept and he was afraidi itwas beginning to show. With both hands pressed to the wall he stretched his back under the water. Thankful for the few minutes of peace, he stood letting it fall against his neck and shoulders. He had to get himself together, get ahead of the crippling paranoia that seemed intent on bringing his fears to reality. If his judgment wasn't compromised before, it certainly was now. He found himself worried they would get a call. The team entrusted their lives to his decisions. He felt completely unfit with no way out.

"It's that bad, isn't it." He had no idea how long Joe had been leaning against the counter on the other side of the curtain.

"No. I'm fine. It's not that bad." Dalton left the water running and grabbed a towel.

"Jaz says that and you call bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it," he didn't want to talk about Jaz.

"So it's no big deal and Preach always sweeps this place for bugs?" McGuire asked. "Shit, Top. What the fuck is going on?"

"We made a mess over there," Adam rubbed his eyes and turned to the sink. "There's only so much Patricia can do."

"What about me? What can I do?" Joe stepped around and began rubbing out stiff, tired shoulders. Dalton moaned but pulled away. He wanted to remind him they can't be sloppy, but he couldn't hurt his friend.

McG set his jaw and ran a hand through his hair."Not that bad?" He asked as Adam turned to leave.

Top stepped across the hallway and threw the towel on his bed in frustration. The sensation of McG's hands lingered while he paced the room. In defeat, he fell back on to the sheets. Staring at the ceiling, after half heartedly trying to get himself off, he gave up and sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at the floor brought no more answers than staring at the ceiling, so he pulled on sleep pants and left the room to check in with Preach.

Joe left the bathroom with his hair still dripping from the shower. Dalton met him in the hallway, and couldn't help raking his eyes over bare chest down to the loose drawstring that precariously held his pants over his hips. "Fuck."

McG grinned as Top obviously fought his desire to drag him backward through the bedroom door. Before either of them could make a move, Jaz began to struggle in her sleep. Top sidestepped Joe and moved quickly to her open door. He'd stopped just short of entering when McG put his hands gently on his shoulders shoving him forward and whispered, "She's clear."

"Jaz. Jaz, baby, wake up." Adam kept his voice low but insistent. He could hear her quiet wimper as she fought with the sheets. "Jaz, it's me. I'm right here." As his weight hit the mattress, she sat up, throwing herself back against the wall. She clamped both hands over her mouth, stifling a scream. He caught her leg as she kicked at his face. Slowly releasing it when she regained control, "Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

She dropped her hands from her mouth and used them to sit up. Gradually her breathing slowed. Angrily, she pushed sweaty hair back from her face. "I'm sorry."

"It's a nightmare. Nothing to apologize for." He looked down at the tousled blankets, "We all have them."

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping at her nose.

He rolled and unrolled the drawstring on his pants searching for something to say that would draw her out of the huddled cocoon she held together with stubborn fear.

"I love you. You know that," he looked up as she looked away.

She relaxed her jaw like she wanted to speak, but her lip quivered violently and she clamped her teeth against it.

Adam waited. His exhaustion settled in the room like a jailor, determining how long he could remain.

Jaz dropped her knees and crawled away from the wall. Dalton sat up, letting her straddle his lap, and pulled her in like skin to skin wasn't close enough.

"It's my fault," she didn't sob, or choke on the words like she feared. Just simply and softly, they fell out into the silence.

"It's my team," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaz crept across the hall and into the guys room without a sound. She slid under the sheet and nuzzled her way to McG's neck. When her breath didn't wake him, she ran her tongue across his pulse, and pulled the skin between her teeth. He rolled over and ran his hand beneath her shirt to cup her breast, "Mmmm, I'm not supposed to fuck you in front of Amir."

"They called him to DC."

Her words took a few seconds to reach him. "What? When?"

She shrugged against his shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"He told me on the way home from medical."

"Shit. That's not good."

"He says it would just be for a day or two. Something about stress testing command decisions. Sounds like bullshit."

"Yeah, Patricia will take care of him. Don't worry about it." Jaz felt his lips move against the top of her head catching her hair in his beard. She pulled it back around under her cheek so that it fell over the side of the bunk.

"Hey, are you crying?" Joe leaned over her in the dark.

"No," Jaz lied, wiping her eyes.

She flinched as he cradled her jaw in his palm and ran his thumb across her injured cheek. He tilted her mouth into his, until the tension left. "Things happen, Jaz. It's not your fault."

"I messed up."

"You killed the bastard, up close. Stop beating yourself up. I mean it."

She nodded in the dark, and wiped her eyes with the sheet. "Yeah, I got it."

She felt his lips move against her bruised skin. She pulled his mouth to hers, and refused to give in to the shame.

There were few things Jaz had ever experienced that were more expressive than Joseph McGuire's kiss. Adam's kiss challenged her, overpowered her. His passion relentlessly drove her straight over the edge until her defenses gave way. But something about the way Joe's tongue moved against hers, the way his jaw worked the angle, the depth, left her prone, and vulnerable, safe. He erased her inhibitions as if they were never there. She groaned, running her hand through his hair and tried to return the affection.

"Relax," He whispered into her mouth, intertwining his fingers with hers and pulled her hand away. "You've got nothing to prove." He nuzzled her face still gently holding her had on the pillow behind her head.

Jaz turned and recaptured his mouth, "I want you."

"Sorry kitten, I told you I can't. Have to make it up to you later."

"You don't have to do that," she smiled against his lips, "I can take care of myself."

Jaz pulled her fingers from his and opened her leg against his thigh. She watched his eyes as she continued the kiss while her hand disappeared beneath her waistband.

He moaned as her breath hitched at the penetration. Smiling at the threat, he pulled her leg open wider, "How does that feel?"

She moved her free hand up the back of his neck, "so wet for you"

Jaz grinned as she felt his erection strain against her side. She fisted her fingers in his hair and brought herself to orgasm.

Before she could cry out, Joe covered her mouth, rolled her over onto her stomach and wrenched down her pants with one hand. Forcing her legs apart with his knee, he gripped her thigh and slid her leg out of the tangled mass of fabric. Jaz laughed into the mattress, but clamped her jaw closed and gripped the sheets as he entered her. Lifting her ass so he could reach her clit, she fought for enough control to breathe, "thought you weren't supposed to fuck me."

Joe dropped to his elbow, letting his weight rest against her back, having found a steady rhythm. Jaz pulled her hair away from his face and he ran his tongue behind her ear.

"He'll forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

Amir swung his legs over the side of his bunk and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands over his face to shake off the sleep, and realized McGuire was not alone. He didn't remember hearing anything the night before. It wouldn't be the first time in his life he had to sleep through a party in the bunk next door. He stood up and headed towards the light from the hallway. Preach must be awake. He paused, and with a sigh, walked back and nudged McG's shoulder. "Hey, man. It's morning." As Joe grumbled and shrugged off Amir, Jaz rolled over facing the light from the hallway. Amir stepped back. In a quick save, McG opened one eye and lifted the blanket enough for Amir to see Jaz clothed underneath. Jaz moaned her complaint as cold air rushed under the covers and turned back toward Joe. Amir's eyebrows quirked up as he watched her shirt bunch up and pull tight over her chest as she moved. McG dropped the blanket and closed his eyes. Amir tilted his head, turned around and left the room.

Preach glanced up from the blender to see Amir look back over his shoulder and run a hand through his hair as he climbed into an empty chair.

"Everything okay?" Preach asked with half a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he stopped short when he noticed Dalton pacing on his phone across the room. "Everything's fine. Oh, I didn't grab my phone." Amir jumped up and went back down the hall. Preach heard the door click shut and laughed.

Amir sat back down and said, "You saw her."

Preach leaned back against the sink, "Yeah, Jaz has nightmares. She needed the sleep."

"I didn't hear her come in. Surprised me, that's all."

"Around 2 or 3, I guess. I heard them talking for a few minutes then it sounded like they both crashed out." Preach watched Amir steadily.

"Yeah, well. I closed the door," he nodded toward Dalton and stood up to leave.

Top threw the phone down on his desk and ran both hands over his face and through his hair. He walked a few paces back and forth, hit the bag a few times and started toward the kitchen. Amir eyed Preach but neither acknowledged the outburst.

With regained composure, he stood with both hands on the back of a chair. "I have to go to DC. I'll only be gone a few days. Preach, team is yours until I get back."

Preach nodded slowly, "Sure thing, Top."

Dalton slapped a hand against Amir's shoulder and squeezed. Amir refused to wince.

Glancing into Jaz's empty room as he passed, he turned across the hall and opened the door.

Jaz lay on the bunk with the blankets kicked away, one hand on her forehead, staring at the ceiling. McGuire sat with his legs over the opposite side of the bunk, scratching his fingers through his hair. At the sound of the door opening, he twisted around and then relaxed. Jaz turned her face and smiled, "Hey."

"What the hell, Joe?"

McG questioned, what, and pulled his legs on to the mattress so he could turn around.

"You said you wouldn't fuck her in front of Amir."

McG leaned forward and kissed the exposed skin along the hem of Jaz's shirt. "It wasn't really in front of him."

Jaz caught on and ran her hand under the t-shirt pulling it up over one breast, letting her fingertips linger over her nipple. McG pushed back the waistband of her pants and kept covering more skin with his kiss.

"Bullshit. She's a mess. Her clothes are practically stuck to the sheets."

Jaz rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. Joe sat up and let the elastic climb back into place.

Adam's face fell with regret, "Look, I gotta go. I need to pack and get out of here. Please, just promise me, don't get sloppy."

Jaz set her jaw and looked to McG.

"Yeah, of course. Never." He didn't hide the hurt.

Jaz rolled toward Joe as soon as the door closed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting the back of her head in his lap. "Hey," she touched his nose to get his attention, "He's just stressed out. He'll apologize."

McG unwrapped her arms and lifted her back to the bed, "Fuck that, I'm calling him on it."

Jaz grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, I know you think you're doing the right thing by distancing yourself, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of here like this."

"I appreciate the sympathy, but I don't have the time to talk about my feelings."

"Adam, I'm not playing." Joe took the pack from Dalton's hands and threw it back behind him against the far wall, "Now what's up?"

Adam's eyes narrowed in anger, as he sized up McG.

"Seriously?" Joe shook his head and stepped into Adam's space, "Don't you fucking tell me you're fine."

As the seconds ticked by, Joe refused to give. His demeanor softened but his demanding stare didn't.

Adam knew he'd lost but stubbornly held out against the inevitable.

"I'm," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "I'm not fit." His posture broke under the admission. He couldn't stand still. "I'm too close." Tears threatened. He pulled at his hair trying to stop them, and stood rubbing his face to keep the dam from breaking.

Joe waited.

"I had nothing. NOTHING!" Adam kicked a chair across the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah you did. You had exactly what she needed," Joe kept his voice low and even.

Adam held back a sarcastic laugh and just looked at the floor, "Sure, man. How so?"

"You put Amir on the team. I remember. Jaz and I didn't trust him. We didn't want him. You made the call. And she's alive because of it. So fuck you. You always come out the hero." Joe bit at the inside of his lip and looked around.

Adam listened but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to love you?" Joe glanced back at the door hoping they weren't overheard and sat on the bed. "The powerlessness I feel while you throw yourself in harm's way trying to make up for all the times you think you failed? I can't say anything. I can't do anything. And when it all goes sideways? I'm the one stitching you up, feeling like it's my fault if you die." He lay back thinking of too many close calls. "I mean, fuck. I get it, okay."

Adam closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Joe lifted his head, "You should be. But I don't know how you're going to make it up to me wearing so many clothes."

Adam grinned. Kicking off his boots, he imagined Joe dropping his pants. "You down for quick and dirty?"

"You never have to ask."

Dalton cracked the door, "Jaz!"

Joe pulled at himself watching Adam peel off his shirt, when Jaz closed the door behind her. "Yeah?'

Pitching his head in Joe's direction while unbuttoning his pants, Adam told her, "You got the floor."

Jaz smiled and settled on her knees between McG's legs. She tipped her chin and he obeyed by lifting his hips. She threw his pants aside.

Top grabbed lube from the drawer and stretched out across the bed by McG. He laid his head against Joe's shoulder watching Jaz swallow his cock. "Damn, she's fun to watch."

"Mmmmm Girl can do whatever she wants," Joe replied.

"You two have time for that later," Adam sucked at the skin below his ear, marking him.

"Hey, people are going to see that," Joe turned toward Adam.

"They'll think Jaz did it."

Joe's eyes ran over Dalton's face with a lazy smile. Adam kissed him slowly, "So do you want my mouth or my ass?"

Joe grazed his teeth against Adam's lower lip, "I want it all."

Adam shifted onto his hands and knees and worked his way down Joe's torso until he met Jaz. She caught his eye and opened her mouth, letting saliva drip from her open lips as she slowly pulled away to give him room. Adam leaned forward licking the drop from her lip, and kissed her. She broke away with a grin and sat back on her heels. As Adam got to work, she eased Joe's legs apart sucking at the inside of his thigh and running her tongue under his balls.

Jaz looked up, as Joe's hips bucked and made eye contact with Adam. He held her stare, taking Joe closer and closer to the edge. She winked at him and kissed her way back down to sensitive skin.

Adam groaned as he felt hands pull his legs apart so that they straddled Joe's face. Adam's efforts faltered as he felt lips close around him.

Responding to the noise, Jaz ran her tongue from Joe's sack to his opening and began to work her mouth ainst him. Adam took the opportunity to aggressively pull Joe into his throat. Jaz added her fingers to the mix and Joe came so hard she heard Adam gag. When she noticed he was laughing, she looked up to see his face resting against Joe's junk while he looked down at her. She sat up and grinned.

Adam's eyes fluttered closed telling her Joe wasn't finished with him yet. Jaz gently kissed across his face. As Jaz crawled quietly across the bed, he moaned and gripped the sheets, mumbling his appreciation.

Joe sat against the wall as Adam disentangled himself. She huddled up to his side and both men realized she was wearing clothes. Adam sat up and grinned at Joe. Joe grinned and pulled Jaz into his lap. Dalton reached for a pillow and drug Jaz toward him by her foot. Joe slid her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra as Adam stripped off her panties along with her sweats.

Eyes shining with anticipation, Jaz let her leg fall open as Adam leaned over her to push the pillow under her hips. Joe rubbed her breasts and watched Adam open her legs. "We get to watch." Joe kissed her hair and squeezed her nipple. Adam slid his hands behind her knees and brought them forward. He lowered his mouth and forced his tongue inside her.

Jaz bit her fist to stay quiet, pressing her head back into Joe's chest. She saw him watching her as he teased her clit. Satisfied she'd been warned, he sat up on his knees, and teased her with the head of his cock. As Joe watched he slid slowly inside Jaz, holding her thighs apart. She bucked against him, pleading that he move.

"Tell me how he feels." Joe's hands continued to run over her breasts. She suspended from the way he pushed and pulled and pebbled her nipples it was more for Dalton's benefit than her own.

"Thick, and hard, and I want him to fuck me, dammit!"

Adam held her still and began to thrust in and out of her harder and harder until she calmed. When her eyes closed and she let her head fall to the side, Joe climbed out from behind her and settled her back against the pillows.

Jaz rocked her hips into Dalton, but stilled when she felt Joe's tongue against her. Adam fucked her harder, until he slammed her pelvis into Joe's face. "Oww, that hurt"

She didn't stay distracted for long. "Oh fuck," her breathing turned to panting as she realized Dalton gripped her ass. He held his pace, but she knew and it drove her to the edge. Joe smiled against her clit before sucking hard. Her hips slammed forward but they held her down. "Fuck, Joe, I'm going to come," Dalton fought back against her. "I got it," Joe mouthed keeping the pressure steady.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, do that" she breathed as Joe worked his fingers in and out of her ass.

Adam groaned.

Joe shifted his mouth against her and thrust his fingers deeper. Jaz shattered. Adam buried himself inside her and let go. Then climbed over her onto the bed to catch his breath. He reached for his phone to check their time.

Joe pulled open Jaz's leg and licked at the mess Adam left behind.

Jaz ran her fingers through his hair, and looked over at Adam, "Time?"

"We're good." Dalton walked around the bed, and rolled Joe onto his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Amir paused as he stepped into the hallway, but decided to keep walking. Outside, he stopped in front of the weight bench and waited for Preach to sit up, "Hey, it's none of my business but I think we have a problem in there."

Preach raised an eyebrow, taking a long drink of water.

"I closed the door earlier, right? But later I heard Top yell at McG and then they were both in his room when something hit the wall, hard. Sounded more like furniture than a fight. But just now, I heard Jaz shout dammit, like when she's pissed at Top. I think something's wrong."

"Yeah, sounds like it. I'll give them a while to work it out and see what I can do."

Amir watched Preach wipe his face with a towel, chalk his hands, and lay back under the bar, before walking away. Thoughtfully, he grabbed the gardening bucket and went to weed the beds.

Adam gently slid his hand under Joe's thigh and rolled him away from Jaz. She watched as he climbed over Joe with focused intensity. She moved away from them to the head of the bed. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she pulled the pillow close and hugged it to her chest. She let herself rest against the wall. Hidden in fabric, enveloped in Adam's smell, she gave in to the tenderness between them. Their kiss was slow and easy, familiar and fluid in a way that mesmerized her. Joe soothed Adam's ferocity, while Adam's heart fed Joe's intractable desire. This is the place where she felt most protected, loved and secure in ways she'd never tell anyone.

Joe refused to close his eyes. It took Adam a moment to notice. Joe drank in the unfiltered passion and let his hands roam. Adam smiled through the kiss, "You're looking at me like I'm about to be deployed."

"Nah, I know better. It's just a few days. I can handle it."

"Mmmm, not sure I can." Adam eased back until Joe's eyes closed and his breath caught. He rode harder, letting his hips freely adjust to every nuanced groan.

Jaz watched unabashed. Her stare continued unchallenged as Joe sat forward catching Adam behind the neck and pulling him back into the kiss. Adam slowed, allowing the depth of devotion to overwhelm him. Lost in the flood of affection, he felt Joe's arms crush him into bare skin. Returning the embrace, Adam tilted his face away to breathe. "Take that with you," Joe whispered against his ear, continuing to move his lips over Dalton's cheek and neck.

Adam's arms pulled tighter, then released. Running the back of his fingers along Joe's jaw, he rolled his hips back and picked up the pace once again. As Joe's breathing became more ragged, Adam pulled his hands away from an attempt to return the attention, "Oh no, you first." Within seconds Joe cried out and fell back onto his elbows.

Jaz crawled out of her cocoon and kissed his forehead. Joe threw a hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Adam let Joe know his intentions and entered him from behind. Joe inhaled sharply and positioned himself so that Adam could see his mouth moving over Jaz. Suddenly, Adam slid from the end of the mattress to the floor with a crash.

Joe and Jaz sat up and realized they'd run out of bed. Confused they both crawled to the end of the mattress to find Adam on his back laughing on the floor. Smiling, he asked Jaz, "Time?"

Jaz turned back to the nightstand to check the timer on his phone. "Down to 20 minutes," she answered, grinning at the mission tone in her voice. When she crawled back to the foot of the bed she found Joe on the floor under Adam.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Joseph McGuire," Adam growled.

"Bullshit. I knew before you did." Joe returned.

Jaz saw the timer counting down, and worked hurriedly to make the bed. She pulled up her sweats and tugged her t-shirt over her head just as the alarm sounded. She silenced the noise from the phone and retrieved Dalton's backpack. She dropped it at his feet as he lay still and panting over McG, "Time."

Adam kissed Joe one last time and climbed to his feet. Jaz was ready with his clothes, but it was too late for a shower. "I'm going to love this in a few hours," he grumbled half to himself.

Joe smiled and smacked his CO's ass as he opened the door and left the room. Jaz shrugged, kissed Adam and whispered, "I love you," before wrapping an arm around his waist and walking him to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaz smiled up at Amir as he secured the last screw into the broken frame.

"But will it close?" he grinned, stepping down from the ladder.

Together they moved aside the ladder and tools and swung the door closed.

"Look at that," Jaz threw an arm over his shoulders and squeezed, "Thank you, Amir. The guys would've given me hell."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I have no idea if that's going to hold for more than a couple of days. But, you're welcome. Anytime."

Jaz looked away from the closed door at the end of the hall and gathered the loose tools into the box. Amir closed the ladder, hesitating as he considered Jaz.

To give her the opportunity to back out of the conversation, Amir made a point to look back at Top's closed door. "You doing okay?" he asked in gentle sincerity.

Jaz looked at the floor, "Yeah, I'm good. Just bored. Why?"

"Preach said you have nightmares?" Amir attempted to redirect his approach.

Jaz stood and lifted the toolbox. "Yeah, sometimes," she shrugged. "Don't you?"

Amir nodded quietly, "Yes, I do."

In awkward silence Jaz slid the toolbox on to the shelf. Amir lifted the stepladder onto the hooks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just surprised. I didn't know you and McG were that close."

"Patton has fleas. Preach is bigger than his bunk. I can't exactly climb into bed with my CO." Jaz shrugged.

"Fair enough," Amir smiled. "If you ever want better company, I don't mind if you wake me."

Jaz's eyes widened with her grin, "Amir? Are you asking me to climb into bed with you?"

"No! Tea, Jaz!" He blushed. "I'm offering to make tea. I have a great recipe. It works every time."

Jaz squeezed his shoulder, "Thanks, I'll have to try it… although Preach might have you beat when it comes to sleepy time tea."

Still on his phone across the room, Preach paced with his arms crossed and his eyes on the floor. "Yeah, I understand. You take care of yourself, Adam. Yeah, I'll do it." Preach checked to be sure the call disconnected, "Guys, we're getting company. Where's McG?"

"Laundry. What do you mean company?" Jaz asked.

"CIA joint mission in Istanbul. Guy will be here any time."

"What do you mean "joint mission"? Sounds more like we're being set up for something." Jaz complained.

"She's right," Amir spoke up.

"Yeah, we all know she is, but these are our orders so let's get ahead of it."

Jaz recognized Preach wore his game face and nodded, "I'll get McG."

Amir stepped closer to Preach, "This is about Tehran, isn't it?"

"Top thinks so. He said to ask if you have any ideas." Preach leveled with Amir.

"Jaz. If I wanted to shut us down, I'd use her to pressure Patricia into a political pile of shit," he sighed. "I'll look this place over for anything interesting to prying eyes."

Preach nodded his consent.

Jaz leaned against the door frame watching McG dig clothes from the dryer. She giggled as he moved his ass with the music. Her suspicions confirmed, he smiled at her from under the armful of clothes.

"Amir fix your door?" He asked dumping the load onto the table.

"For now," Jaz shrugged as she stepped into the room.

McG grinned, "Good, I might show you how to sneak around later." He spoke quietly once she was close enough to hear.

"Show me? That's funny." Jaz shot back with a laugh.

"Have you heard from him?" Joe asked casually glancing over Jaz's shoulder as a couple of guys toting duffels made their way through the door and over to the bank of washing machines.

Jaz pulled a pair of her panties from the pile, and scowled. "You dried these?"

Joe didn't answer. He scooped up the rest of the clothes, and dumping them in the hamper he mumbled, "Let's get out of here."

Jaz shoved the panties under a pair of jeans as McG lifted the hamper and headed for the door.

"Spill it, Jazzy" he kept his voice low as the walked outside.

"Some CIA guy is on his way here. We have to work with him on an op in Istanbul. We're being set up."

Joe noticed Top's door ajar as he turned to drop the hamper on his bunk. He motioned to Jaz. She stepped back and kept watch while McG set down the clothes and rejoined her in the hallway. Together they crept toward the open doorway.

Dalton's bedding lay in a heap on the floor. Amir stood at the foot of the bed inspecting the mattress holding a spray bottle of bleach and a black light.


End file.
